Ce qu'ils appellent le destin -ou le karma-
by Ottereight
Summary: Hermann Einstein pensait qu'il pourrait vivre une vie heureuse une fois Jonathan Brewster en prison. Mais ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, docteur ! Et ne vendez pas vos psychopathes trop tôt non plus. Vous pourriez bien en avoir plus d'un à vos trousses bientôt...


Il est presque une heure du matin lorsque j'entre dans le bar, ma trousse d'outils chirurgicaux serrée contre moi et 3 grammes d'alcool par litre dans le sang.

En effet, malheureusement, ma bouteille de schnapps s'est retrouvée vide avant que je parvienne au coma éthylique. Tanguant légèrement comme un navire en pleine tempête, je vais m'effondrer au comptoir pour commander d'une voix lente un verre de whisky.

Car _pour l'amour du ciel _avec les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures j'ai bien mérité un peu de repos.

Le barman semble quelque peu réticent au début, à l'idée de servir un verre de plus à quelqu'un dans l'état où je me trouve. Mais bizarrement j'ai à peine le temps de prononcer quelques mots qu'il s'empresse d'aller me chercher un verre. Ma voix a dû lui plaire. Inconsciemment j'esquisse un sourire et il accélère encore plus.

« Johnny... » je murmure lorsque le verre arrive devant moi. Cinq ans que je vivais dans son ombre, et même si j'avais rêvé à chaque seconde de fuir le plus loin possible de lui, sa présence auprès de moi était devenue quasiment _habituelle._ On dormait à l'hôtel, il tuait des gens, on cachait le corps, je lui refaisais le visage quand son portrait était diffusé dans le pays entier et il me menaçait de mort lente et douloureuse dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi peu agréable qu'elle pouvait être cette routine commençait à faire partie de l'ordre normal des choses, et maintenant qu'elle était brisée je me retrouve désemparé.

Des choses aussi simples que l'hébergement ou la nourriture me semblent insurmontables. Les meurtres et les vols qu'accomplissait Jonathan étaient peut-être douteux du point de vue de la loi mais c'était eux qui nous permettaient – qui _me _permettait – de manger et de dormir. La simple idée d'une vie honnête ne m'était pas passé par la tête. Pas depuis que j'étais arrivé aux Etats-Unis et surtout pas depuis ma rencontre avec Jonathan. Jonathan n'était pas quelqu'un de... de complexe. Les choses étaient toujours binaires avec lui. Tu étais avec lui ou contre lui doué ou imbécile à aider ou à éliminer (cela dit il y avait très peu de personnes dans la première catégorie et à peu près la planète entière dans la seconde.)

Cinq ans, donc. Cinq ans à traverser tous les pays du monde à la recherche d'un endroit où la tête de Jonathan n'étais pas mise à prix. Puis quelques semaines de tranquillité, avant que la police ne remonte la trace du « tueur qui ressemble à Boris Karloff », et que le choix de mon partenaire se porte sur quitter le pays ou sur changer de visage encore une fois. Je craignais toujours le moment d'opérer Jonathan. J'ai déjà évoqué l'aspect assez binaire de sa personnalité un autre point est qu'il n'était pas très tolérant. Lorsque j'avais égaré ma trousse chirurgicale dans un bar alors que la police était à nos trousses et que je devais rajuster son visage de toute urgence, il me l'avait fait payer. Lorsque j'avais eu la langue un peu trop déliée alors qu'un indicateur se trouvait juste derrière nous, il me l'avait fait payer. Lorsque j'avais par erreur reconstruit son visage à l'imitation de celui de Karloff il me l'avait fait payer. Très cher. Pendant plusieurs jours. Parce qu'il y a une troisième chose à savoir sur Jonathan, et c'est que lorsqu'il le veut vraiment il apprend vite.

Très vite.

Sur certains éléments les plus pointus de la résistance à la douleur du corps humain, je crois avoir, contre mon gré, été un très bon professeur. S'il me retrouve... Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de raison pour faire souffrir quelqu'un. Simplement l'idée que je ne l'ai pas aidé à sortir, ou que la nourriture était mauvaise à la cantine de la prison – il pourrait me tuer.

La main toujours serrée sur un verre auquel je n'ai pas encore touché, mes yeux s'attardent inconsciemment sur les trois premiers doigts, où des blessures mal cicatrisées sont encore apparentes, apportant avec elle le souvenir de leur douleur.

Il se passe à peine cinq secondes avant que l'intégralité du verre ne coule le long de ma gorge et ne se diffuse dans mon sang.

Le verre est maintenant vide dans ma main et je sens que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. J'observe les rares clients du bar autour de moi, le champ de vision légèrement trouble. Il y a un couple, au fond du bar, qui discute activement autour des restes d'un repas. Un dandy, la quarantaine plus ou moins, qui se fait une petite partie de solitaire avec un air satisfait. Un gamin de seize ans à peu près qui dort dans un coin en tenant un verre vide. Et deux ou trois clochards qui cuvent leur bière sur le comptoir.

Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air d'un meurtrier psychopathe et sadique.

Je vais peut-être profiter de ma première nuit de tranquillité depuis... je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler. Une nuit sans tueur récidiviste et au visage charcuté dans ma chambre d'hôtel... Une nuit sans les sirènes de police pour interrompre mon sommeil... Une nuit sans me demander ce que je fais là et à chercher mille moyens de m'échapper.

Derrière la vitre du bar trois voitures de police débarquent soudainement, phares allumés et sirène retentissant dans le calme noir de la nuit.

Je sursaute sur ma chaise, l'alcool se dissipant quasiment entièrement dans mes veines pour laisser place à de la peur pure. Ils viennent me chercher. Ils ont enfin réalisé que mon signalement correspondait. Il faut que je parte, d'ici, très vite, mais je ne peux pas, ils sont à la porte. Johnny a dû leur dire, non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais alors pourquoi sont-ils devant la porte du bar, ils vont entrer, ils vont m 'avoir, ils-

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois voitures de police sont passées devant le bar sans s'arrêter et continuent leur chemin dans Brooklyn.

D'abord incrédule, j'arrive enfin à reprendre ma respiration. Ce soir, elles ne sont pas venues pour moi. Mais avec la description de moi qu'elles possèdent, elles ne tarderont pas à retrouver ma trace. Je commence à considérer l'idée de me charcuter le visage moi-même... J'ai « réussi » un nombre incalculable d'opérations sur Jonathan, pourquoi pas sur moi ? Il faudrait juste travailler avec un miroir et je peux y arriver. Je commence déjà à dresser un plan mental du nouveau visage que je vais me donner lorsque quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule.

Une paire d'yeux bleu cobalt me fixe, à moitié couverts par des touffes de cheveux bruns. Ils grisonnent légèrement aux tempes mais d'une manière particulièrement élégante. Son visage est fin, légèrement creusé mais lisse, et il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un que j'ai connu sans que je puisse mettre la main dessus.

La dose d'alcool dans mon sang doit dépasser la dose de sang elle-même.

C'est le dandy de tout à l'heure qui vient de finir sa partie de solitaire. Il tient dans la main droite un paquet de cartes abîmé et taché, et de la main gauche continue à me taper sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire. Il commande une autre boisson au barman qui me l'amène aussi rapidement que la première.

Il me tend une main que je serre sans trop m'en rendre compte. Il me parle, aussi enfin, je crois. Il me serre un autre verre mais je suis incapable de lever les bras. Mes yeux sont attirés par un petit détail, une coupure de journal qui dépasse de la poche de sa veste. Elle est pliée si finement que je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a écrit dessus – et de toute façon dans l'état d'ébriété où je suis je pourrais à peine déchiffrer un texte qu'on me plaquerait sur le visage.

Il me tend un petit paquet en plastique très léger au toucher et il referme mes doigts dessus. Je ne comprends plus rien. Mon cerveau tourne au ralenti. Je vacille, une première fois, il me rattrape

je vacille une seconde fois et cette fois il ne me rattrape pas.

Il me regarde en souriant.

La lumière rentre dans mes paupières closes comme par une fenêtre mal fermée. J'ai mal. Aux yeux, déjà, et puis aussi à l'épaule. Et _terriblement_ à la tête. Un peu comme si toute cette lumière pesait des tonnes sur mon crâne. J'ai connu quelques réveils douloureux, le lendemain d'opérations chirurgicales importantes ou de séances de torture particulièrement impressionnantes. Mais je crois que jamais je n'ai eu _autant_ envie de me rendormir pour aussi longtemps que possible.

Mon voisin de droite en a visiblement décidé autrement.

« Shhh, laisse-moi dormir, Johnny » je murmure en ignorant les coups que je reçois sur mon épaule droite. Mon partenaire me réveille souvent d'une façon, disons, un peu brutale. J'ai en général le temps de me réveiller avant qu'il ne passe à des moyens de persuasion beaucoup plus violents.

Mais aujourd'hui je sens un poing heurter ma joue et m'envoyer au sol en un seul mouvement.

Ma première pensée est que le carrelage est froid. Et dur. Ce n'est pas la moquette des motels que Johnny choisit habituellement. Je lève un œil fatigué vers le plafond et ils tombent sur des _barreaux_. Des barreaux aux fenêtres... Ce n'est pas non plus la façon de frapper de Johnny. Celle-là est beaucoup plus intuitive et surtout beaucoup plus puissante. Je relève la tête avec douleur, le sang coulant de mon arcade sourcilière.

L'homme qui vient de m'envoyer rejoindre le sol est un type immense. Bien plus grand que moi. Bien que plus grand que tout le monde. Il serre son poing légèrement maculé de sang, puis va s'asseoir sur la banquette que je viens de libérer en tombant. Il est grand, il est terrifiant, mais il y a pire que tout : je ne le connais pas.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Mon cœur commence à accélérer. Il n'y a pas que lui dans la pièce il y a deux autres types, maigres et rapiécés, qui se tiennent silencieux sur la banquette – ce n'est en réalité qu'une plaque de métal horizontale collée contre le mur, permettant tout juste à deux hommes adultes de s'asseoir –, l'air abattu. La mémoire de la veille me revient par pièces, comme un puzzle géant. Jonathan en prison. L'alcool. Le bar. Le dandy. Le gamin. L'alcool. Les voitures de police. L'alcool. Le dandy. L'alcool et... le noir complet.

La phrase « Jonathan en prison » tourne dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi.

Je _suis_ en prison.

Je me relève maladroitement, aussi vite que ma petite stature et ma gueule de bois le permettent. Les barreaux à la fenêtre. Les barreaux à la porte. L'énorme type. Les banquettes en métal. Le carrelage. Tout prend sens. Tout sauf... ce qu'il s'est passé entre hier soir et mon arrivée ici. Et... Et si Johnny était ici ? Et s'il me voyait ? Il faut que je m'échappe, vite – j'attrape les barreaux et ça me suffit pour comprendre que je ne peux pas m'échapper. Je vais rester ici. Je dois –

« Calme-toi, le drogué, » dit d'une voix traînante un des deux maigres dans le coin. « Paniquer te fera pas sortir d'ici plus vite. »

Mes mains se mettent à trembler sous l'effet conjugué de la pression et de la peur. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Maintenant. Pour mes nerfs. Je suis quelqu'un de très nerveux et je l'ai toujours été, mais ça ne s'est pas arrangé après cinq ans passé en compagnie exclusive d'un psychopathe sadique.

Devant mon air terrifié le type continue. « Ils t'ont amené ici hier soir avec un bon paquet de cocaïne dans la poche. Faut pas être malin pour se promener avec une quantité pareille sur soi. Y avait un mec avec toi, le genre propre sur lui, pas une seule arrestation, mais avec tout un paquet d'embrouilles en-dessous. Méfie-toi si tu te retrouves, c'est sûrement lui qui t'a balancé. »

J'écoute à peine son discours, obsédé par une seule idée, que j'arrive à exprimer sans trop balbutier : « Il- il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

Les deux types se regardent puis éclatent d'un rire franc et massif.

« Nous aussi, mon gars ! Mais ça risque pas d'être de sitôt. Pour trafic de coke, tu risque de croupir ici longtemps. Tu ferais mieux de te faire des amis. Commence par ne pas embêter Dan, c'est pas un marrant. »

Il désigne du menton le type qui m'a jeté au sol et qui maintenant semble dormir d'un sommeil léger.

« Non.. Il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici. Sinon il va.. il... »

Mes mains se tordent l'une contre l'autre et mes grands yeux cherchent frénétiquement la moindre sortie autour de moi.

« Fais-toi à l'idée mon gars. T'es mal barré. »

Juste au moment où je m'apprête à faire une crise de nerfs, j'entends la voix d'un gardien hurler : « Eh toi ! Le trafiquant ! »

Je me retourne sans trop savoir si c'est le bon choix.

« T'as un type qui veux te voir. »

Je m'immobilise. Tout mon être me hurle de ne pas y aller. Je voix déjà les yeux perçants de Jonathan me fixer avec cette lueur meurtrière qui brûle chaque fois qu'il s'apprête à-

Mais déjà le gardien a ouvert la porte et me pousse dehors, incapable que je suis d'offrir la moindre résistance tant je suis paralysé par la peur et la fatigue. Mes yeux hésitent entre se fermer aussi fort que possible en espérant que la réalité disparaîtra avec et s'agrandir plus que jamais pour chercher une échappatoire. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se décider que le gardien me lâche sur une chaise au parloir, avec de l'autre côté de la grille, quelqu'un qui m'attend.

Je le regarde avec terreur.

C'est le dandy de l'autre soir.

« Dr. Einstein » dit-il en dévoilant un grand sourire éclatant et en remettant en place ses mèches noires derrière son oreille.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi partagé entre l'appréhension et le soulagement de toute ma vie.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. La drogue, la boisson, la prison... J'espère que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. »

« Qui-qui-qui-qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » je balbutie.

« Ne soyez pas trop impatient, mon cher docteur. _Le meilleur est encore à venir. The best is yet to come._ Nous nous reverrons ce soir au bar où vous étiez la nuit dernière. Je vous y attendrai vers minuit. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

J'ai à peine le temps de lui objecter que sortir dans les conditions où je me trouve risque d'être un peu compliqué qu'il est déjà parti et que le gardien me ramène déjà dans la cellule.

L'attente jusqu'au soir est probablement la plus longue de ma vie. Je passe la journée recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, attendant, réfléchissant, tentant de faire le lien entre cet homme mystérieux, la récente arrestation de Johnny, mon mal de tête particulièrement fort et ma présence en prison. Il n'y en a aucun. Aucun que mon cerveau épuisé parvient à faire en tout cas. Les trois autres membres de ma cellule me regardent murmurer des raisonnements évaporés, le regard perdu au loin. Je ne me rappelle plus trop en quelle langue j'ai parlé. Peut-être que l'allemand de mon enfance est ressorti, ou le polonais que j'ai étudié à Heidelburg, ou une de toutes les autres langues que j'ai apprises pendant mon enfance à travers l'Europe. Ce n'était pas l'anglais, en tout cas, j'en suis sûr.

Les seules indications qui me permettent de mesurer le temps sont les paroles des gardiens et leurs remarques sur les repas. Je réalise qu'il est quinze heures passées lorsqu'on nous apporte une gamelle à moitié vide et que je m'aperçois d'à quel point j'ai faim quelques siècles plus tard, je comprend qu'il est presque vingt heures quand nos deux gardiens vont se chercher un casse-croûte à l'intendance de la prison. Les deux maigres semblent bien moins supporter la faim que moi. Après vingt ans passés à errer sur les routes de l'Est, mon diplôme d'Heidelburg en poche, j'ai eu assez de temps pour habituer mon estomac à survivre avec des quantités limitées. Voire pas de quantités du tout.

C'est en partie pour ça que je suis parti aux Etats-Unis il y a sept ans... Et aussi parce qu'un dictateur à moustache compromettait ma sécurité. Je n'avais pas de famille. Pas que je me souvienne. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir jamais eu un père, et je n'avais pas revu ma mère depuis que j'étais parti pour Heidelburg avec le peu d'argent gagné comme banquier dans ma ville natale. Quand à mes frères et sœur... Je n'aurais même pas pu donner le nombre exact.

Bien sûr, tous les plans que j'avais pour l'avenir ont été sacrément compromis quand j'ai fait la connaissance de Jonathan Brewster.

N'ayant pas de montre, je n'aurais pas pu calculer l'heure exacte mais il est à peu près vingt heures trente lorsque le gardien ouvre la porte de la cellule et m'appelle de nouveau. Cette fois avec une voix beaucoup plus douce. Presque respectueuse. Je me lève, rendu un peu hagard par la fatigue et mes infructueuses réflexions il me guide avec quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à de la gentillesse jusqu'au parloir, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Sauf que cette fois aucun dandy maniéré ne m'attend de l'autre côté.

Le gardien se contente de m'ouvrir la porte et de me dire d'une voix neutre « Vous êtes libre, Mr. Hodgkins. Excusez-nous pour cette erreur judiciaire, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Je lève un doigt pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation, mais avant d'avoir le temps de poser la moindre question, la porte de la prison se referme derrière moi.

Me voilà libre, quelques dollars en poche, dépourvu de la moindre bouteille d'alcool sur laquelle mettre la main et plus perdu que jamais.


End file.
